A Devil Will Cry
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Eh kinda lame title but this was written based on a dream I had so yeah its short but whatever. Hope you enjoy it.


Sure it was a party but Nero hated it. Actually to be more accurate he hated that all those girls got all Dante's attention. He let out a low growl before walking over and sitting on the stairs where he started thumbing through a book of his. Trish looked at Nero curiously and then decided to find out what was bugging him, so she walked over and sat down beside him.

"What's up?" she asked

"Nothing," Nero said "I just don't like parties"

Trish had noticed that Nero looked up from the book he was reading, to glare at the group of girls and that's when Trish realized what was really bothering Nero. The phone started to ring and Nero wondered if Dante was actually going to answer it this time.

"Hey, kid get the phone would ya" Dante called

Nero grumbled, Dante was sitting right there next to the damn phone, why couldn't he get it? Nero sat upon Dante's desk and answered the phone; he smirked when he noticed some of the girls were giving him an angry look. Nero then looked at Dante for a moment before handing him the phone.

"They wanna talk to you" he said

Dante frowned a moment and then took the phone.

"Whoa, whoa calm down" Dante said "now say that again"

About a second later Dante pretty much threw the phone down and jumped up from where he sat.

"Trish can you get the people out, Nero watch the door" Dante said as he ran over to where his weapons hung on the wall.

Trish nodded her head and started to lead the people out the back door while Nero watched the front door with Red Queen in his hand. It may have felt like a long time but it had only been a couple seconds before the door blew apart and many average sized demons came in swinging their sword like weapons around. Nero was fighting on one side of the room, while Dante was fighting on the other. Nero would have been doing better, but his thoughts were elsewhere and that caused him to be distracted. In a moment when he wasn't paying enough attention and demon stabbed him through the gut with its sword and pinned him to the wall. Nero was about to pull the sword out when another pinned his demonic arm to the wall, he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in pain. Nero lifted Red Queen and cut one of the demons in half, however the group was much too large and he got stabbed two more times, one in the left arm, pinning it to the wall, and then one in the chest.

Dante turned to see Nero pinned to the wall, he watched for a second as blood dripped from the younger hunter's mouth

"Nero!" Dante yelled but there was no response

Dante began to cut down any demon that stood in his way as he made his way to Nero. When Dante made it over to Nero he noticed that his devil arm wasn't glowing like it usually did and that struck concern through him. After making sure each demon had been killed Dante quickly unpinned Nero and knelt down on the ground with the boy in his arms where he realized how lifeless he looked. Dante placed a hand on Nero's still slightly warm face and he felt like loosing it right there and then. To keep himself calm he repeatedly said no, hoping someone would tell him that this was all just a dream. Trish ran in to see Dante kneeled down on the floor and knew this wasn't good. When she walked over she saw the lifeless Nero, she knew words would mean nothing at this point and so she just sat down beside Dante. It was about ten minutes later that Dante could feel a great rage that wanted out. Dante was about to set Nero down, but Trish had read his thoughts and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dante, don't" she said

Dante looked at Trish and she noticed he was trying really hard not to cry.

"Just cry" Trish said before she got up and left him alone.

Dante pulled Nero closer to him.

"Why did you have to leave me too?" he asked, finally allowing himself to cry. As he cried his demonic side let out a howl of pain and sadness, one that caused him to receive howls of condolences.

Nero found himself in a cold darkness, where he had been wandering for what seemed like forever. He had been calling out Dante's name but he was getting no response. Of course Nero almost jumped when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned and saw someone that looked a lot like Dante, except the hair was a little different and this guy was wearing blue.

"You still have work to do kid" the guy said

Nero looked really confused but before he could say anything the man pushed on his forehead with two fingers and everything got bright.

Dante continued to cry and that caused him to fail in noticing that there was a small light coming from Nero's Devil Bringer. What did catch his attention was when Nero gasped for air. Dante leaned back and blinked away the tears while Nero shivered and learned how to breathe again. Dante soon realized that Nero was shivering, so he lifted him up and carried him to his room. He laid Nero down on the bed and began to wrap him up in all the blankets he could reach, Dante was going to go out and find more when Nero reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked back at the kid and nodded before sitting down on the bed. Nero took full advantage of that and curled up next to Dante before falling into a calm and peaceful sleep. Dante placed a hand on Nero's head while he looked out a nearby window. He didn't know how this happened, but he didn't care because he had Nero again.

"Thank you…" Dante started

When he felt a cold burst of air, however the window was closed tightly.

"Brother." Dante finished with a smile.


End file.
